koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Bu Walkthrough
Chapter 1: The Alliance Against Dong Zhuo Battle of Si Shui Gate: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Li Jue VS Yuan Shao Playing as Lu Bu will give players the role of commander, but the condition for winning is still the same. With Li Jue watching the gate, it is time to crush the soldiers under Yuan Shao. First thing is to eliminate the messenger that is on his way to Yuan Shu. After that, he will be all alone, so defeat him, and go defeat Cao Cao also. Liu Bei should be with Gongsun Zan so take care of them as you continue your slaughter on the battlefield. After eliminating all the generals on the field, take out Yuan Shao and his brother to win. Just remember, if Hua Xiong is routed, you only have a limited time before Li Jue declares Si Shui Gate lost and retreats, losing the stage. Battle of Hu Lao Gate: Dong Zhuo's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo VS Yuan Shao Guan Yu, Huang Gai, and Xiahou Dun will attack first so get them out of the way. Later on, Diao Chan will appear to offer support. After passing through the first gate, head for the allied gates where Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian are stationed. Upon reaching them, they will launch a surprise attack on the city of Luo Yang. (HINT: If you skipped the first stage and decided to attack at Hu Lao Gate then the entire army of Dong Zhuo will attack the Allied forces. This trick is also available in Dong Zhuo's story mode.) Once the main camp appears, make the most of your attack on the enemy and start killing off the officers and generals in your face. After you clear the field, head for Yuan Shao and crush him. Chapter 2: The Assassination of Dong Zhuo Lu Bu's Revolt: Lu Bu's Forces Vs. Dong Zhuo's Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu VS Dong Zhuo The small-scale map means there won't be too much trouble going from one area to the next. Lu Bu or Diao Chan will accompany the player should they play as the other. Eliminate the enemy officers to open the doors to enter Dong Zhuo's throne room. Watch out for enemy ambushes if you have to double-back at any point as clearing the ambushes is the only way to reopen the doors. His defeat is necessary in order to clear this battle. Chapter 3: The Villain's Demise Battle of Xia Pi: Lu Bu's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu Vs. Cao Cao (HINT: If you want to get the Red Hare in this level then do not defeat any generals or officers till Guan Yu encounters the horse. Once Guan Yu gets ahold of the horse, defeat him for the item to appear.) As you begin your assault, attack Xu Zhu who will be ambushed from behind by Zhang Liao. Xiahou Dun will move from behind Zhang Liao to catch him off guard so take care of the one-eyed brawler. After that happens, head for the west land and see to the safety of the carriage that has Lu Bu's daughter. The carriage will head west to Yuan Shu's territory. After the carriage is safely across, eliminate Liu Bei and his officers then wait for the reinforcements to arrive. Once they appear, head for the enemy camp and Cao Cao will receive more reinforcements. From here on out, it is a slugfest so go to work and give Cao Cao the boot. Also, Yuan Shu will show up in the last battle to offer his support. Campaign Against Cao Cao: Lu Bu's Forces Vs. Cao Cao's Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu Vs. Cao Cao Cao Ren is in Bai Ma while Xiahou Yuan is sitting in Yan Jin so get to work and deal with the enemy. Chen Gong will be acting both adviser and strategist so listen up. If Yuan Shu showed up during the last battle then he will be in the north east part of the Bai Ma fortress. Xu Huang and Yu Jin will appear as ambush parties so be cautious as you begin your fight and do not forget about Xiahou Dun who will appear later on in the battle. More or less, if you played the story modes of Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo then you will know what to expect from the next battles. Final Chapter: The Mightest Warrior Campaign Against Sun Jian: Lu Bu's Forces Vs. Sun Jian's Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu Vs. Sun Jian Defeat the officers under Lu Meng and Zhou Tai to open the gates. Next, eliminate Zhou Tai and Lu Meng then head for Sun Quan or take the moment to deal with some reinforcements that will appear later on. Sun Shang Xiang will appear in the east land while Gan Ning arrives in the west territory. After you make your choice, head inside the castle and watch Sun Jian appear in the south with his eldest son Sun Ce. Defeat the head tiger to end the battle. Campaign Against Liu Bei: Lu Bu's Forces Liu Bei's Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu Vs. Liu Bei In this battle Chen Gong, once again, will help everyone out so listen to his words. As always, Guan Yu with Guan Ping will watch the west, Zhang Fei has sway over the east, and Fu Shi Ren is in the south attack the main camp. Defeat Mi Fang three times to cause some damage to Liu Bei's army and keep those gate captains sealed. Pretty much, this battle is the same as Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo so it is an easy win. Category:Walkthroughs